


Growing Pains

by DyslexicSquirrel



Series: Welcome Home [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, Butt Plugs, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Feminization, Hair-pulling, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Steve Rogers, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Blow Jobs, Spanking, Sub Steve Rogers, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 09:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19765273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyslexicSquirrel/pseuds/DyslexicSquirrel
Summary: Steve’s pregnancy is progressing well, but that doesn’t mean there aren’t some issues to remedy.





	Growing Pains

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part of (what I plan to be) a three part series. If you haven’t read the first part you might want to do that first 😂 
> 
> Enjoy some mostly gratuitous smut with some feels!

Tony had to make some adjustments in the course of Steve’s pregnancy to make sure his boy got what he needed, but also so that he didn’t hurt himself. Steve had a bad habit of pushing himself to far sometimes. Like when he insisted on still doing his chores when he had the flu a few years ago and passed out in the kitchen. His punishment when he’d gotten better, for disregarding Tony’s order to rest while Tony was at work, had not made either of them happy. 

But to say his boy was displeased with the changes in their routine over the coming months would be an understatement. Steve thrived on order and stability; it was why their relationship worked so well. Steve let his Daddy give him the structure he needed and he got to take care of his boy— it was a win-win. 

But Steve didn’t like change. And everything was changing whether they wanted it to or not. Not only would their lives be different once the blob was born—they really needed to work on that nickname—but Steve’s body was going through changes that his boy didn’t appreciate. 

Like when Steve was three months along and still not showing. He showed up at Tony’s office, which wasn’t an unusual occurrence if Steve had time in between classes and needed to see him. When Steve got down on the floor and tried to crawl under the desk, Tony tried to stop him. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, baby.” He cradled his boy’s face in his hands, looking down at him where he knelt on the ground. A crease formed between Steve’s brow, tension radiating off him, and Tony knew he would give his boy want he wanted. Not that is was a hardship, mind you, but he worried. “Alright, if it’s what you want.” 

Tony pressed a kiss to Steve’s forehead before rolling his chair back to give Steve room to crawl under the desk. His boy was so small that he only needed to lean over a little once he was settled on his knees to fit. This, right here, was why Tony got a desk no one could see under from the other side when he and Steve got together. It wasn’t… prudent, perhaps, to let his boy do this while he was in his office at one of the most prestigious law firms in New York, but Hogarth wasn’t exactly a paragon of virtue and Tony attracted a lot of clients due to his name. 

Tony rolled his chair forward, his boy’s nimble fingers going right to his belt. Steve had his fly open in record time and he lifted up enough that Steve could get his pants pulled down enough and out of the way to free his cock from his briefs. Then his cock was being engulfed in warm, wet heat. 

He’d been half hard before his boy took him into his mouth, but he was quickly swelling, stretching his boy’s lips. Steve moaned, muffled by how full his mouth was, shifting until his nose bumped the trimmed hair at the base of Tony’s shaft, his even exhales tickling Tony’s skin. 

“Shh,” he said quietly, carding his fingers through Steve’s blond locks before pulling his hands out from under the desk to get back to work. “You have to stay quiet, baby boy. You know that. Tap my leg twice when you’re ready to stop.” 

If his boy was feeling stressed enough that he needs to spend his free time in between classes warming Tony’s cock, then he must he very stressed. Tony would talk to him about it later, but right now Steve’s mouth was otherwise occupied and Tony was already having trouble concentrating on the contract he was reviewing. 

It was especially difficult when his boy swallowed some of the drool pooling in his mouth. Tony’s pants were toast. Luckily, he kept a spare suit in his office. 

When one of the paralegals came in to deliver some files, Tony felt Steve shifts. His boy would never admit it, but he liked the possibility of getting caught—it excites him. If keeping his cock warm hadn’t already succeeded in getting his boy hard, someone walking in while he was kneeling under the desk with his Daddy’s cock down his throat, drooling all over the expensive wool, would. Tony tapped his thigh with the toe of his wing tip. A gentle reminder to be good and stay still and quiet. 

When the paralegal left, Tony felt two light taps on his thigh, and moved his chair back. His boy shuffled forward on his knees, looking like a debauched angel. His face was flushed, lips red, drool running down his chin. And he was squirming in a way that made aware of how turned on his sweet boy was. 

“Daddy,” Steve whined. 

“What do you want, baby? Tell Daddy and he’ll give it to you.” 

“I want to make you happy,” he said, eyes luminous, hands reaching out to grip Tony’s thighs. 

“Sweet boy, you always make me happy,” he said, pushing Steve’s hair back. He smiled, but it had an edge. He might like taking care of Steve, but he also liked making him dirty. And, oh, the way he blushed. “But if you mean you want to make Daddy come, that would make me very happy, baby.” 

“Yes, please, Daddy.” Steve was blushing harder, the color not just due to what he’d been doing for the last half hour, and he shuffled forward so he was in between Tony’s spread legs. Taking Tony’s dick in his hand, his boy bathed the head in little licks. “You can touch yourself, baby. You deserve to come after being so good.”

Steve moaned around the head of Tony’s cock and he heard the zipper to Steve’s jeans lower, knew his sweet boy was stroking that beautiful cock of his while sucked Tony’s. His boy loved giving blow job and he was amazing at it. Tony dung his fingers into those soft, tawny locks and leaned his head back against his chair while Steve swallowed him down and blew his mind. 

It didn’t take long for Tony to start thrusting his hips up, using his hold on his boy’s hair to take control. He looked down, taking in the sight of his flushed cheeks and closed eyes, the quick jerks of his arm as he worked himself and let Tony use his mouth. Pushing All the way to the back of his sweet boy’s throat, Tony came with a grunt at the sounds of his boy coming in his pants while he knelt at his Daddy’s feet. 

And that was how they found out that Steve’s pregnancy taste buds did not like the taste of Tony’s semen. He’d never seen Steve move so fast as he did to lean over the trashcan next to Tony’s desk and heave. Tony ran his hands down his face and muttered, “My kid already has a sense of humor.” 

Then he tucked himself back into his pants and got a wet towel and some water for his boy. Tony helped him change into Tony’s gym shorts once he wiped his face, then cuddled him on the couch while his sweet boy cried. Sucking Tony’s dick was one of Steve’s favorite ways to take care of his Daddy, but they would just have to adapt for the rest of the pregnancy. There was no way Fony would put a blow job over his boy’s well being. 

Steve didn’t go back to school that day. He curled up on the couch in Tony’s office under a blanket and napped until Tony was done work. Then Tony took his boy home and gave him a bath. 

* * *

Steve popped at four months. That’s what they called it—popped. Seemingly overnight, Steve’s flat stomach had transformed into a very distinct bump. Tony couldn’t help pressing kisses to it each morning and telling the little blob (that nickname was still sticking) how much his daddies love them. 

Steve’s OB assured them that light spanning was still okay, and that sex was more than fine for now because Steve’s pregnancy was progressing as normal, but Tony stopped using the spanking bench—or most of the other things in their playroom—after that bump appeared. He was just so scared of hurting the baby. 

Tony had also lessened the number of chores he put on Steve’s list everyday. Not by much, just taking one or two tasks he normally would have put off because his boy was so tired these days. He’d decided to take some time off school after the current semester ended, a choice Tony fully agreed with, but it also meant he was home a lot. 

By the time he was six months, Steve was visibly pregnant even with clothes on when they went out. He started having difficulty getting up with the shifting in his center of gravity, so Tony decided to not have him kneel when he came home. 

He shouldn’t have been surprised by what happened, he really shouldn’t. But when Tony came home to find the apartment dark except the glow from the tv and saw Steve sitting on the couch, bundled up in the comforter from their bed, eating straight out of a half-gallon tub of ice cream, Tony was shocked into momentary silence. 

He let the door close with a click and put down his briefcase. He walked over to the couch and frowned when Steve didn’t take his eyes off the tv. “Are you eating ice cream before dinner, baby?” 

“Mhmm.” 

“You know you’re not supposed to do that.” Steve just shrugged and kept eating. “Give it to me, baby boy. We need to eat dinner and then you’re going to bed early.” 

“No,” Steve said, clutching the carton to his chest and finally looking at Tony. He was glaring. “You don’t care about me anymore, so I don’t have to listen to you.” 

Tony fell back a step like he’d been struck. Steve sounded angry, sure, but he also sounded hurt.Tony swallowed down any anger he might have had about being disobeyed and disrespected. His boy was clearly upset and there was something wrong. It wasn’t about Tony right now. “What do you mean I don’t care about you anymore, baby?” 

“You don’t make me kneel anymore and you took away some of my chores.” Steve hiccuped, a sure sign he was trying not to cry, so Tony sat down and pulled his boy into his lap. Despite how upset he was, Steve still buried his face against Tony’s chest, hands gripping the lapels of his jacket. “I can’t make you happy anymore.” 

“What do I tell you? You always make me happy, baby.” Tony tightened his arms around him. “I wasn’t making you kneel and I took some of the chores off your list because I didn’t want you to get hurt. Taking care of you and the blob is my job. My most important job.” 

“But you don’t even punish me anymore when I’m bad,” his boy said in a small voice. 

Tony closed his eyes and cursed himself. Steve had been letting things slip—not doing all of his chores, getting a little mouthy, or like tonight with the ice cream doing something he knew he wasn’t supposed to. Tony had let them slide because, blaming the pregnancy, and apparently not being the Daddy his boy needed. His sweet boy had wanted his Daddy to take care of him, when so many things were changing, and he had dropped the ball big time. 

“Have you done something you need to be punished for, baby?” Steve shook his head, still pressed against Tony. “Alright, well, it might shock you to hear this, but Daddy doesn’t always notice everything.” 

It was better to say that than to say he had just let Steve get away with things because he already thought Tony didn’t want him. That would just make it worse. 

Steve laughed. It sounded a bit watery, but Tony would take it. His boy leveled up at him and rolled his eyes. “I know that, Daddy.” 

Tony gave his ass a seat. Through the layers of the comforter he was wrapped in, it couldn’t have felt like much, but it was more about the act than how much Steve could feel it right now. “Ah, ah. Watch that mouth, baby, or you’ll add ten more spanks to the ten you’ve already earned.” 

His boy’s eyes widened and his head ducked a little, but Tony could also feel his smile against his chest. “I’m sorry, Daddy.” 

“What are you sorry for?” 

“For eating ice cream before dinner.” Steve pouted. “I also didn’t make dinner.” 

Tony gave him a disappointed look he knew would make his boy more sorry than even the spanking. Or the other part of his punishment he didn’t know about yet. He took a deep breath. “Since you admitted that, I won’t add to your punishment, but take this as a warning. Daddy might be giving you less chores because I don’t want you to overexert yourself, but that means you need to do the ones I do give you, alright?” 

Steve nodded. Tony told him to go into the bedroom and wait for him. He took a moment to put the rest of the ice cream away, then shed his jacket on the way down the hall. Steve was standing at the end of the bed, naked, when Tony walked in and he smiled at his boy. Steve stood up straighter, a smile curving his own lips, at Tony’s expression and Tony chuckled. “You’re very cute, baby. But you’re still in trouble.” 

Steve ducked his head. “I know, Daddy.” 

He dropped his jacket over the armchair in the corner and started to unbutton his shirt, starting with the cuffs before moving on to the ones down the front. Steve’s eyes went wide, his breath picking up. Tony shrugged his shirt off and it joined the jacket. He nodded toward the bed. “On your knees, baby. Hold onto the headboard and don’t move.” 

Steve frowned because he knew he wouldn’t get to watch Tony take off the rest of his clothes, but did as he was told. When Tony was finished shedding his clothes, he climbed onto the bed, kneeling behind Steve, and put his hands on his boy’s hips. He spoke softly right into his ear. “Daddy is going to spark you for being such a bad boy, baby. And then he’s going to fuck your tight little pussy, but you’re not allowed to come.”

Steve whined, the sound high pitched and desperate, pushing his ass back against Tony’s erection. “Please, Daddy—”

“Nu-uh,” he cuts off Steve’s plea, delivering a light slap to his hip. “You know better than to complain about your punishment. Do you want it to be worse? I could just jack off until I come all over your ass and then you don’t get my cock at all.” 

“No, Daddy. I’m sorry.” 

“That’s my good boy.” Tony pressed a soft kiss to the bond mark on Steve’s neck, the mark that let everyone know that Steve was his. He moved back to give Steve room. “Now, lean forward so Daddy can spank you until you remember how you’re supposed to act all the time.” 

Steve shifted until his head was down, back arched, and his legs spread. He kept his hands gripping the rings of the iron headboard. Tony strokes his back, up and down, before cupping one of his ass cheeks in his hand. “You get ten, baby. You’ll count each one, and once we’re done, you’ll thank me for your spanking and then I’ll fuck you until I come. Then I’m going to plug you up with my come still inside you and we’re going to make dinner together. Then you go to bed. Do you understand?” 

“Yes, Daddy.” 

“Good. What’s your safe word, baby?” 

“Brooklyn, Daddy.” 

“You know Daddy loves you and that’s why he has to punish you, right?” Normally he wouldn’t bother asking, but Tony thinks his boy needs the reminder right now, and the sob he chokes off let’s Tony know he was right. 

“Y-yes, Daddy. Thank you, Daddy. I love you.” 

“I know, sweet boy. Don’t forget to count or we start all over.” Tony doesn’t spank Steve as hard as he normally would because of the pregnancy yes m, but tonight it’s also less about the pain or the marks he’d leave and more about reestablishing their connection. Steve needs this to be reminded that his Daddy will always take care of him, even if it means punishing him, and Tony needs to never forget what his boy needs from him. 

Steve counts each slap off, a hitch in his voice even though he’s had harder spankings. And when Tony delivers the last one, he’s openly crying. “Ten. T-hank you, Daddy. Please fuck me. Please. I want to be good.” 

Tony presses close to Steve’s back, wrapping him up in his arms. “You are. You’re so good me, sweet boy. You took your punishment beautifully. Daddy is sorry he wasn’t giving you what you needed.” 

“Do you forgive me for being bad?” 

“Of course I do. You know the rules. Once the punishment is over…?” 

“Everything is forgiven,” Steve finishes, his crying quieting down. Tony turns his face and kisses away the teardrops clinging to his cheeks. Then he kisses his boy, hard and dirty and wet, owning his mouth the way he owns his body. It’s only right because Steve owns Tony’s heart. 

“Daddy is going to fuck you now, baby. Remember, you’re not allowed to come.” Tony grips his cock, runs the tip along Steve’s crack. “Look at you, beautiful boy. So wet for me already.” 

“Always,” Steve gasps, when Tony brushes the head of his cock against Steve’s rim. His hips pushed back, but Tony hadn’t told him not to move for this part so he lets it slide, and nudges Steve’s hole, slowly pushing inside. He’s tighter than usual with no prep, but his boy’s body still welcomes him in, in one long glide. 

Tony waits, giving Steve time to adjust, but his boy is gasping and squirming, his hole clenching around Tony’s dick so hard he had to breathe down his own orgasm. Gripping Steve’s hair in one fist, Tony pulls his head back, arching his neck into an elegant line. He tells him, “If you really can’t stop yourself, I want you to give me your safe word, baby.. Alright? I won’t be upset if you do.” 

“I’m okay, Daddy. I can stop. Please just fuck me. I wanna feel your come fill me up.” 

Well, how the fuck is Tony supposed to ignore such a pretty plea? He withdraws until just the head is inside he’s boy’s greedy pussy, then slams back in. It’s over far too soon, but Tony can’t hold back against the right clutch of the hole he’s fucking, his boy’s moans and grunts. He had enough presence of mind to wrap his fist tight around the base of his cock so he doesn’t knot inside Steve. His boy needs to eat and with how intense his orgasm was, his knot would take too long to come down. 

Tony keeps thrusting lazily until the last of his come is milk out. Before he pulls out, Tony removes Steve’s hands from the headboard and pressed his head down to the pillows. Less of his come will leak out this way and it’ll make it easier to get the plug in. 

Stev/ hole flutters when Tony slides out, a Tony trickle of come following his retreat. He gets mesmerized by the sight for a moment and has to shake himself, and get the plug out of the nightstand drawer. He picks one of the small one, with the jeweled ends because it looks so pretty nestled between Steve’s cheeks. 

“Shh, baby.” Tony doesn’t tease his boy this time, pushing the plug right in, but he does give the jewel a little tap once it’s in place. He pulls Steve up and cuddles him in his lap, petting his hair and praising him. “You did so good. Such a good boy. Daddy loves you so much.” 

Once Steve’s shaking stops, Tony pressed a kiss to his forehead and bundles his boy into a t-shirt. Once Tony has his robe on they go make a quick dinner and eat in bed. Tony tucks his boy in, gives him another kiss, and leaves him to sleep while he cleans up the kitchen.

He makes sure to leave a manageable list for his boy on the fridge for tomorrow and makes a silent promise to not let his transgressions go unpunished again. Still three more months to go until the little blob is born. Tony pressed his finger to the grainy ultrasound picture stuck to the fridge with a magnet.

I can’t wait to meet you, he thinks and smiles. “And I guess we’ll just have to keep calling you ‘little blob’ since your other dad doesn’t want to know if you’re a boy or a girl.” 

Tony smiles fondly and shook his head. Then he went to snuggle his sweet, beautiful boy. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: Dyslexicsquirrel  
> You can ask me things and I post occasional updates. :D 
> 
> I love Kudos and comments ❤️


End file.
